familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hyrum Edwards (1857-1907)
}} Vital Stats * Father: Charles Edwards (1814-1883) - Mormon convert immigrant from Derbyshire England * Mother: Susan Newnham (1826-1892) - Mormon convert immigrant from London, England * 1846-Jul-12 : Birth in St Louis, St Louis, Missouri, USA * 1880 (Est): Married (1) to Elizabeth Coltrin (1859-1890) - daughter of early LDS Missionary, Zebedee Coltrin * 1893-Aug : Married (2) to Sophronia Almira Hall (1865-1921) - at Malad City, Oneida Co, Idaho * 1907-Mar-23 : Died in Salt Lake City, Utah, buried two days later in Salt Lake City Cemetery Biography Hyrum Edwards was the son of Patriarch Charles Edwards, a Mormon convert immigrant from Derbyshire, England. His mother was an immigrant from London, England. This couple married in 1844 in Kingston, Ontario, Canada and had a large family. At age 5, Hyrum and his family were part of the Ansil Harmon Mormon wagon company that traveled from Florence NE to Salt Lake City. Ansil P. Harmon Company (1862) / Departure: 1 August 1862 / Arrival: 5 October 1862 Company Information: About 500 individuals were in the company when it began its journey from the outfitting post at Florence, Nebraska (now Omaha). First Marriage to Elizabeth Coltrin His first marriage was to Elizabeth Coltrin, the daughter of early Mormon missionary Zebedee Coltrin (referenced in early church history). She died young, about six years after bearing him their first and only child, Susan Nina. Second Marriage to Sophronia Hall Sophronia has written her life story in an autobiography. In August 1893, she married Hyrum Edwards, about three years after the death of his first wife. They moved to Malad City, Idaho where he got odd ranch jobs. Hyrum was the son of Patriarch Charles Edwards who was a Mormon convert immigrant from Derbyshire, England. His first marriage was to Elizabeth Coltrin, the daughter of early Mormon missionary Zebedee Coltrin (referenced in early church history). Hyrum and Elizabeth had a daughter, Susan Nina Edwards, that later married Sophronia's brother William. When he died young, Susan then married another brother of Sophronia, John. They he died young and Susan married Mr. Nordquist. In 1897 her son Will left the family because of conflict with his step-dad. He went with his uncle William Tracy Hall to live with his grandparents. Later the same year Sophronia's family moved to Swan Lake, Idaho. Where they homestead 160 acres of land straight west of Swan Lake. Sometime after the birth of Charles Warren in 1899, Hyrum Sr quit working and became a tramp. Sometime after this she sold the homestead and moved to a new homestead in Gentile Valley of Southern Idaho near two of her brothers. After her father died in 1891, her mother moved in with her. She homestead 80 acres next to Sophronia's 160 acres. Homeless in Salt Lake Hyrum Edwards died on the streets of Salt Lake City in 1907, which was reported in the Deseret News in 1907 - "Edwards was found on the street in the 10th Ward, Salt Lake City, Utah. He was taken to the County infirmary in the evening of March 23, and was taken to Joseph Williams Taylors undertaking parlours. He will be buried on Monday, March 25th in the city cemetery." Note that the death certificate states March 24th as day of passing. Afterwards Sophronia remarred to her first husband. Family Life Marriage of Hyrum Edwards and Elizabeth Coltrin # Susan Nina Edwards (1884-1923) - married to two of Sophronia's younger brothers who both died young in accidents. Marriage of Hyrum Edwards and Sophronia Hall # Hyrum Smith Edwards (1896-1961) - b. in Malad, Idaho - m. Mary Garner # Charles Warren Edwards (1899-1964) - b. in Swan Lake, Bannock Co, ID - he went by the name of Warren. Vital Records * Hall Prentiss Ancestry 1860 US Census Taken in St Louis, Missouri, shows young Hiram living with his family in the St Louis 8th Ward census area. It badly misstates his age. 1880 US Census Take in Salt Lake City, 1880 * Charles Edwards (M-66) - father * Susan Edwards (F-53) - mother * Richard Edwards (M-31) * Joseph N Edwards (M-25) * Hiram Edwards (M-22) * John Edwards (M-20) * James Y Edwards (M-18) Utah Death Certificate Lists date of death as 24-Mar-1907 and birthplace in Missouri. Also declares both of his parents were born in Canada (incorrect). Occupation laborer and marital status is divorced. __SHOWFACTBOX__